Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{7}{t + 1} = \dfrac{2}{t + 1} - \dfrac{5t - 6}{t + 1} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $t + 1$ , we get: $ 7 = 2 - 5t + 6$ $ 7 = -5t + 8$ $ -1 = -5t $ $ t = \dfrac{1}{5}$